beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
North Node Signs
(coming later) Aries The "Ram", ruled by Mars Category:NN in Aries namespace=0 category = NN in Aries Taurus The "Bull", ruled by Venus (and possibly, Ceres) Category:NN in Taurus namespace=0 category = NN in Taurus Gemini The "Twins", ruled by Mercury Category:NN in Gemini namespace=0 category = NN in Gemini Cancer The "Crab", ruled by the Moon Category:NN in Cancer namespace=0 category = NN in Cancer Leo The "Lion", ruled by the Sun Category:NN in Leo namespace=0 category = NN in Leo Virgo The "Virgin", ruled by Mercury Category:NN in Virgo namespace=0 category = NN in Virgo Libra The "Scales", ruled by Venus Category:NN in Libra namespace=0 category = NN in Libra Scorpio The "Scorpion", ruled by Pluto (and classically, Mars) Category:NN in Scorpio namespace=0 category = NN in Scorpio Sagittarius The "Archer", ruled by Jupiter Category:NN in Sagittarius namespace=0 category = NN in Sagittarius Capricorn The "Sea-goat", ruled by Saturn Category:NN in Capricorn namespace=0 category = NN in Capricorn nottitlematch=MKH Aquarius The "Water-bearer", ruled by Uranus (and classically, Saturn) Category:NN in Aquarius namespace=0 category = NN in Aquarius nottitlematch=My %art Pisces The "Fish", ruled by Neptune and classically, Jupiter) Category:NN in Pisces namespace=0 category = NN in Pisces Houses House I (...) House II (...) House III (...) House IV (...) House V (...) House VI (...) House VII |AstroCodex://NN in the 7th House> "As the Lunar Nodes indicate Karmic debts and connections with previous lifetimes, the native who has the North Node in the 7th house must dedicate himself towards the difficult task of joining forces with other individuals. This is something he failed doing during previous lives, preferring to concentrate on himself and his own self-development. The South Node in the 1st house indicates that in his early ages he still has a lot of memories about being independent, and such a native has probably been very egoistic while young. These are all programs carried from his previous lives; he will feel much at ease by worshiping only himself. Yet, this is the critical point where things must change, and a conscious decision to unite with others is awaiting him in some moment of his life."Copyright (©) https://theastrocodex.com - Read more at https://theastrocodex.com/north-node-in-the-7th-house/ House VIII (...) House IX (...) House X (...) House XI (...) House XII |AstroCodex://NN in the 12th House> "As the Lunar Nodes indicate Karmic debts and connections with previous lifetimes, the native who has the North Node in the 12th house must dedicate himself entirely to expanding his spirituality. The South Node in the 6th indicates that during the person’s previous life, he was a hard worker totally concentrated on daily labor. He may have been a workaholic, while even his body suffered from such a working regime. There are high possibilities that poor health from the previous lifetime will tend to re-occur during the current one. The karmic path of such a native is to break this pattern and to dedicate his life to spiritual quests. These can include auto-psychoanalysis, meditation, or any other way of unveiling the deeper layers of his mind and existence."Copyright (©) https://theastrocodex.com - Read more at https://theastrocodex.com/north-node-in-the-12th-house/ References Category:North Node Category:Zodiac Category:Astrology